


手臂受伤的时候并不推荐侧睡

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 3





	手臂受伤的时候并不推荐侧睡

过来一点。詹姆斯·波特把左手四根手指张得很开以撑住kindle，稳稳地把这个玩意儿卡在虎口上，这样他就好把上半身拧一个角度去伸手抓坐在旁边的人的肩膀，他在看亚马逊某个满减的图书节里附赠的科普读物，附的是给女儿买的书——这小姑娘现在喜欢看小说，不过谁小时候不喜欢看小说呢？马克·钱德尔调整了一下笔记本的充电线，在男人轻轻拍他的肩头后只是象征性地往床中间挪了下屁股，他在看节目，还有五分钟就结束了。  
  
小心你的手。詹姆斯好脾气地提醒了可能是今天第三遍，他的手还摁在年轻一点的那个肩膀上，继续试图把他往自己这边拉。唔。这大概也是今天第三遍钱德尔先生只出声不动弹，他把右手往自己的大腿边上贴了一下，靠在电脑边上，因为手上打着夹板，所以动作很缓慢，等到他好不容易调整好自己的位置，耳机里已经流淌了三十秒过去，只能把进度条一点点往回拨。  
  
夹板和绷带的来由属于纯粹的意外，他晚上就是带着这些东西和慢慢一纸袋子苹果晚了两个小时回来的，抖着外套上的雨和黏在身上的潮湿树叶站在门口，小姑娘扑上去又往后退了几步。你为什么把自己的手弄伤了？她细声细气地问，那时候詹姆斯正从烤箱里把蛋挞取出来，他看见马克吊着一只手晃进厨房，用充满兴趣的眼神看那些散发着甜味的东西。我以为你不会给奥莉做这个吃。他说，把苹果一只只地在桌面上放稳，不断发出沉闷的、饱含水分的轻轻碰撞声。龋齿风险——对她来说，蛋挞会不会太甜了？  
  
你的手怎么了？詹姆斯回头看着他，隔着厚厚的手套小心地碰蛋挞的锡纸壳，把它们往烤盘的一边推，结果不小心推歪了几个，手套柔软起球的外表面沾了点蛋奶上去。哦。年轻一点的那个有点拘谨地站住了。我路过面包店的时候被树砸了。他可能觉得这么说显得自己有点愚蠢，伸手擦了一下脸上的水。外面风很大的。他说。  
  
外面确实在刮狂风。吃完晚饭之后的新闻也这么说，不仅仅是狂风，窗外正在下暴雨。要帮忙吗？詹姆斯看着电视屏幕咬开自己嘴里的那片菜叶。也就十几秒的播报，大概说一棵树被风吹断了，倒下来砸了三个人，而这件事里三分之一的倒霉蛋还就坐在这张桌子上，不太灵活地戳花菜。不用。马克小声说，受伤的手多少使他感到恼火，不仅仅是因为那是他惯用的右手，更多地也许来自这个家庭内部其他人的关心。面对小姑娘的时候他或许还能把这种情绪收敛起来，甚至让她在绷带上画画——画了一个红色的小太阳——还让她靠了半个小时大腿看平板。但就站在浴室门口的时候，这种情绪迅速催化了一场不是很激烈的争执。  
  
我不是你女儿。他说，表情混合着厌倦和难堪，如同沙砾裹在棉花里一样显眼得让人感觉难受，这个混蛋最擅长用这种表情折磨人，从而收获了只有屈指可数的朋友的人际关系。好吧。那么詹姆斯就靠在书桌边上看着他给自己缠防水胶，那个瞬间出现在他脑子里比较阴暗的念头是这人根本没缠好就去洗澡导致伤口发炎，与之对立的是希望他能赶快做完了就进去，毕竟这个年轻人只穿了一条底裤，肩膀上有一道血已经干掉的划痕，周围因为碘伏而发黄的皮肤几乎被灯光掩盖过去。或许过不了多久这个房间就可以换个更亮一点的灯泡。  
  
不过马克确实做得很好，证明某些人真的是在为不必要的事操心。此刻他终于看完视频关掉电脑，用左手把电脑放到床头柜的样子看起来危险得好像下一秒就要滚到床下面去。詹姆斯搭在他右肩膀上的手把他往回拉，听见对方很不耐烦地挣扎了一下，电脑响亮地磕在床头柜表面差点没放上去。  
  
詹姆斯。年轻人开口说话。关于你过度泛滥的责任心——  
  
他可不想跟马克谈这个，有一部分原因是如果对方连这种话都说的出来说明他实在是不耐烦了，当然更重要的是波特先生自己理亏，而把睡觉时间浪费在毫无意义的争论上则更亏。他把手收回去，关掉kindle，墨水屏一闪之后熄灭，他松开端着这个小玩意儿的右手，食指关节敲在床头开关上也关掉壁灯。于是唯一的光源变成从床帘里透过来的路灯光——由于外面的雨它显得十分朦胧。晚安。马克的声音和他的亲吻一样短暂，蜻蜓点水都是在往水里产卵，但他只是把嘴唇贴上来了一秒钟都不到就移开了，随即小声抱怨起另一个人没刮干净的胡渣来。  
  
新的问题等到他们都躺下之后才冒出来。马克·钱德尔宁愿双臂交叠，躺进挂在树上的睡袋里也不乐意仰躺着睡觉。问题并不在这里，或者说问题就在这里——他习惯性地往右边翻身，半秒钟之内就从牙齿缝里吸着气转回来。  
  
我可以现在到沙发上去睡。詹姆斯提议道，不过并没有得到回答，看来要是让小姑娘早上起床时看见自己的爹地抱着毯子在沙发上揉脖子只会让前者认为他们俩肯定大吵了一架，而应付聪明过头的小姑娘也不是马克的长项，而让伤员睡沙发则太不人道了，要是真的想把事情考虑得面面俱到，这些都是可能节外生枝的潜在风险。年轻人在黑暗中翻了个身，直到詹姆斯睡着之前没再发出过一点声音。  
  
客观事实是马克·钱德尔在凌晨才勉强睡着。不过他最终还是在自己的睡眠习惯和心理不适中取得折中值，第二天早上被闹钟吵醒时躺在他旁边的另一个人发觉自己几乎动弹不得，高个子的年轻人把自己的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，脸颊贴着他的额头，像只考拉抱着一截树干那样抱着他的腰，而受伤的那条手臂搭在被子外面，可能这种睡法也会让伤口不太舒服，但最后他还是睡着了。 这样子不太够得着此刻正在大喊大叫的手机，詹姆斯思考了一下马克会不会在睡觉的时候流口水，在年轻人终于被闹钟吵醒，慢慢收回自己的左手时抓到了手机。  
  



End file.
